Bleach: The Transcended Hero
by wRyMAN
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic future, Kurosaki Ichigo, now a Royal Guard, stands victorious against Aizen Sousuke, having lost all of his past comrades. A certain meeting results in him traveling back in time, with a chance of fixing things for good, but things don't go as expected. Ichiruki for plot convenience, possible mini Crossover.
1. Preview

**For those of you who might be wondering, I am the same dood who wrote the old Trancended Hero and this is a remake I decided to make, since I have little things to do sometimes, so I will pass my time writing all sorts of bullshit my brain produces, as per usual.**

 **This version contains many changes compared to the original, taking a darker tone which doesn't fit much with Bleach in the first place. Also, I'm taking things to the next level, complately ignoring what has been estabilished in the original Bleach. In short, forget the Final Arc, the Fullbringers and the last half of the Arrancer Arc.**

 **Ichiruki beacause story convenience, the pairing is a bit irrelevant to me now.**

 **I will not be taking this project seriously.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Three birds flew over a burnt building. However, they could not sing. Even if today was the day of salvation, joy was overshadowed by grief.

A black haired man in blue kenpo pants and a dark tatoo accross his left arm up to his wrist stood over the corpse of the greatest nightmare in history. As he walked away, he wiped his tears, trying to keep himself from crying.

 **Kurosaki Ichigo**

 **Age:** Unspecified

 **Fighting style:** Unspecified

Ichigo tried to contain his sorrow, but couldn't. He kneeled down, letting all of his sadness show as he cried for all of the comrades he had lost. There were still minions of Aizen Sousuke around, but he couldn't care.

Ichigo was a Royal Guad, a man who protects the Queen, daughter of the Soul King. Now that everything is lost, there is nothing to protect. He was in absolute dispair, when suddenly, a small light appeared before him.

'What is this...?' he asked himself. Before he could get an answer, he got sucked in by the light, screaming in fear the whole time.

* * *

As he woke up, he realised he was lying on a floor. He got up and gasped as he stared at the sight before him.

He was in his room, back in the Mortal World. Before he could process what the hell was happening, he heard footsteps from outside. Instictively, Ichigo jumped out of the window, hiding himself, and tried to heas what was happening on the other side of the wall. The next surprise came as he heard two people talking.

''All the studying went to waste, goddamnit!'' a familiar masculine voice said. ''Do you ever pay atention to me?!''

''Will you just shut up, already? No big deal!'' as Ichigo heard the female voice, he couldn't help but glance over to see if he heard wrong. Even if it was for a split second, he was able to confirm the identity of both voices. Then he took a look at the calendar on the wall besides the bed.

 **Kuhiki Rukia**

 **Age:** Unspecifified

 **Fighting style:** Shinigami Arts of War

But that wasn't all. The male voice belonged to none other than himself. As he tried to put the pieces together, he figured he had eiher entered a dream, or was sent to the past.

'This is bullshit. How the hell did I end up here?!' he collected his thoughts and decided on his course of action. 'Whatever this is, I have to hide and observe. If... just _if_ I'm in the past, I could take care of _him_ before he can screw us all.'

Apparently, this is the time when Rukia ran away and got captured by Renji and her brother-

''Hey! Who're you?!'' Ichigo widened his eyes. He was too slow and got noticed. Quickly, he jumped to the roof, with his past self's shinigami form. He was faster, so he figured it would be easy, but then he noticed the black haired girl standing with her arms crossed in front of him. He instantly stopped, stuck between the two. He had many chances of escaping, but he knew himself too well... After all, the boy we're talking about is known to us all.

 **Kurosaki Ichigo**

 **Age:** 15

 **Fighting style:** Self taught swordsmanship, Karate

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

I'm gonna be very clear here: I plan to make this a Bleach/Hokuto no Ken (Fist of the North Star) mini(?) crossover. If you're not okay with that, I have other routes I could take. Don't worry, the crossover won't be as bullshit as it sounds.

maybe...

Regardless, **WELCOME BACK, ME!**


	2. Chapter 0: Introduction

**Uploads will either be inconsistent or nonexistent. Do not expect anything, as this is something I'm doing out of pure boredom.**

 **This is going to change a few things and it completely negates the Final Arc of the manga, as it is not present.**

 **Pairings are not to be taken seriously as they serve as plot convenience and add a romantic flair to this. Take this as a ''what if Ichigo wanted to bang Rukia'' type of thing, I don't know.**

 **This story is a massive 'what if' and has no purpose to satisfy shippers, rather it's my own nonsensical fantasy about Ichigo becoming Bruce Lee.**

 **And now, enjoy.**

* * *

 _INTRODUCTION:_

The world consists of two layers:

The Mortal Realm: Commonly reffered to as The Human World, this is the first layer which covers the physical surface of existence. Here, the inhabitants have a limited, but variable lifespan within which they create a lifestyle which defines their personality traits. These traits will be passed onto their bodies in the next stage. Before entering the next stage however, they will attain spirit form when their lifespan ends. A spirit form refers to an entity that cannot be detected with the five senses, however its presence can be detected with the sixth sense. After death, spirits, or souls, have two options depending on certain circumstances.

The Spirit Realm: Commonly referred as the Afterlife among mortals, this layer was once one, but was separated many millenia ago by unknown forces. These four parts are also separated from each other, but intersections do exist. The Spirit Realm is an overlay of the physical world.

Soul Society: The place where souls that have reached the end of their lifespan are guided to by Shinigami. Shinigami, Grim Reapers, or Gods of Death, are inhabitants of Soul Society who are tasked with guiding lost souls to the Soul Society, where they will enter the Rukongai, a large district based city with variable wealth and living conditions, depending on how far away the district is from the center, Seireitei. The Shinigami's second task is the protection of the Soul Society and keeping order in the Spirit and Mortal Realms. The latter is organized by the Central 46, a government that consists of 46 members who have responsibility over law, and the 13 Court Guards, or Gotei 13, the military force of Soul Society which consists of thirteen Shinigami Divisions, each led by a Captain representative. The first Division also belongs to the Head Captain, the most powerful Shinigami of all. The Soul Society covers the eastern half of the planet, namely most of Asia and the Pacific Ocean.

Hueco Mundo: This part is the polar opposite of Soul Society. A chaotic realm inhabited by Hollows- lost souls consumed by the darkness in their hearts and turned into monstrous beings which rely on primal instincts. Hollows are created in the Mortal Realm, and endanger the lives of the living, as Hollows (and by extend Shinigami) can partially interact with said living. At some point, a Hollow will enter Hueco Mundo, where it is tasked with its own survival by feeding on other Hollows. Through consumption, Hollows will attain a new level called Menos. From there, there are three stages: Gillian, a massive Hollow with no sense of reason, with a few exceptions that claim leadership over the rest and can evolve to the next stage. Adjucas, a conscious monster which may operate alone or form a pack. The Adjucas must devour other Hollows in order to keep its form and personality, otherwise it is reverted to a Gillian. Lastly, the Vasto Lorde, a humanoid hollow with above average intelligence and extreme power. Hueco Mundo is a massive dessert that covers the Western part of the Planet.

The Royal Realm: A large sky city unapproachable by anyone. It is where the Soul King resides, the one responsible for keeping the balance among the parts of the Spirit Realm and keeps them from merging, which would result in the eventual merge between the Mortal Realm and the Spirit Realm. The Soul King is protected by the Royal Guard, powerful individuals that easily rival the abilities of the Soul Society's Head Captain. Royal Guards are masters of lethal martial arts that can only be learnt through the mastery of Ki. Not much is known about this place, including its size.

One of those Royal Guards is the protagonist of this story: Kurosaki Ichigo. Royal Guards are required to change their first name to accommodate a title they have earned through their training, according to old rules. Kurosaki Ichigo's official name in the Soul Society is Shiba Ichigo, thus, when he became a Guard, he was referred to as Shiba Shiryu in the King's records. Eventually, Ichigo's deeds earned him a title only the greatest of the greatest could bear:

God Hand.


	3. Chapter 1: The Beginning-1

**To answer a guest reviewer: The crossover with FotNS (if I follow through with it) will have more of a cameo style of relevance rather than in the actual plot. I'm sure that the Introduction makes it obvious as to what I'm going for here. By the way, please read it, it has all the rules the story follows. This story is a massive retcon to Bleach, completely ignoring whatever you saw, or rather read, in the Thousand Year Blood War Arc. Whatever was established after the Fake Karakura Town Arc, or even the Fullbrings (in case I decide the opposite), does NOT exist in this story. Because this is a just for fun project, I don't know how relevant the possible crossover will be, though I do have some ideas to make it so. For now, the story format will be Standard. It might change in the future, if there is one at all.**

 **Also, the story includes martial arts, something I'm not very confident in describing fights for, but bear with me.**

 **Still, I have decided to make romance a stronger point than I initially thought. All you salty shippers out there, rejoice!**

 **Violence warning.**

* * *

His memory was too fuzzy. That light that appeared before him came out of nowhere. There is definitely something he's forgetting, but all he could think of was Aizen and his demise in his hands. That is his last memory. He needed time to think about it, but right now there is no such luxury. He stood between his younger self and Rukia, with the former being behind him.

''Hey, are you gonna answer, or what?'' the young substitute seemed quite persistent. It was no hallucination, this was his younger self indeed. The issue was that he was somehow too slow to get away; most likely due to the time travel putting a strain on his body. Slowly, though, he was feeling the power coming back to him.

Meanwhile, Rukia was terrified. The man reacted to Ichigo's voice, so her could see and hear him, and he was certainly no regular Plus. If he was a Soul Reaper spying on them, that means the Soul Society had found her, and by extend, Ichigo. She didn't want to endanger an innocent life, just because of her own incompetence during a dire situation. Had she been more capable of handling the Hollow that night, everything would have been fine. She internally cursed herself for her weakness. Though, the man did not seem to belong to the Onmitsukido, the most likely unit to follow her. He was shirtless, and those fighting pants and short boots did not fit the image at all.

The black haired man knew exactly what she was thinking, not just from intuition, but also because he could read her face. He knew her very well. He knew that Rukia would start suspecting Soul Society was trailing her, resulting in her being in panic. Rukia in panic sometimes was worse than him in normal conditions. This wasn't the mature and experienced woman he knew in his time. Truly, time changes a person greatly, especially someone of their age.

Ichigo had enough. ''All right, then. You'll talk by force!'' he drew out his sword and ran towards the man in front of him. He attached with a downward slash, not intending to cut him down of course, just to make him take the young substitute seriously. All three of them were surprised to see the black haired stranger simply slide like a ghost to the side. It was extremely fast, but so precise that the two youngsters could comprehend it. The time traveler was shocked by his actions. He knew the boy put no killing intent behind the attack, but he dodged it anyway. Even though his power was back, his reflexes were not working properly. He had to get rid of this disturbance right away and re-gather his Ki.

He was now ready to run away. ''Hey.'' he called out to Rukia calmly. ''Don't worry, I'm not with _them_.'' he was clearly referring to Soul Society. Before they could process anything, the man vanished instantly. There was no trace of Reiatsu on him, so she couldn't tell where he went. Ichigo was dumbfounded. Whatever just happened, it wasn't normal at all. That speed was truly unreal.

* * *

Ichigo needed rest. Rest and lots of meditation to get it all together. He found a large tree where he could hide between the branches. People were walking around, but he didn't mind, as all he needed was to hide. He created an energy field around him to mute all sound. Now he could gather his thoughts in peace.

The first thing he had to do was realize that he was indeed in the past. Everything happened too quickly. Had it not been for his mental training, he would have frozen in place for hours. Then the two of them would have an easier time interrogating him, though, he wasn't sure what type of interrogation those two of all people could perform. He gave a smile as he realized how much he had grown. 67 years. 55 of which were full of happiness, while the other 12 were nothing short of a massive train wreck.

For 55 years he served as a Soul Reaper Captain. Then Aizen managed to somehow escape his prison. The next 10 years were spent under the reign of Aizen's dream. His dream that was their nightmare. The Soul King was in a weakened state, unable to move or speak, so he was crystalized in his throne room. The only one who could communicate with him was the at the time Princess. The six High Royal Guards carried out his orders through his daughter's words. From what he was told during his training, the King's crystalization happened a few years after Aizen's first attempt to break through the barrier through the Ouken, the Key to the King's Realm. The only way to achieve the Ouken's creation was through the power of 100.000 souls combined. The Hokyoku was the perfect tool to gather the souls and use them for the Key.

When Aizen broke out, he had used his Reiatsu to recreate the Hokyoku almost from scratch. He apparently was able to keep a piece within him, and used the poor Rukongai souls' energy to feed it. Having spent whole days with it in him during his stay in Las Noches, he made sure to study it thoroughly. The fact that the influence of his Reiatsu could reach the outside of Seireitei was truly horrifying. He was powering up in the prison for a long time, and eventually, one year before his breakout, he was able to communicate and directly interact with the outside world.

He was the first he communicated with. When he told the others they thought he was delusional, but quickly began looking into it. It all happened too fast.

...

He suddenly stopped thinking. Remembering all that filled him with negative emotions he couldn't handle properly. He went through too much. He needed to learn to handle it. He couldn't continue living like this. He had too many emotions suppressed in him for the sake of fighting with a clear mind. He remembered his master's words.

''Your emotions are clouding your Ki, Ichigo. Even after all these years of training, your fighting spirit is weak. I hope you can overcome your grief, because you are a capable warrior, and a true man with a pure heart.''

He held those words dear. His master was truly a man among men, someone he admired like he eventually admired his father. He was there when his wife...

No. He shouldn't go further than that. For now, he had to focus on a plan, but not before recollecting himself.

One thing was for sure: Everything was going to change!

* * *

 **Future chapters will be way longer than this, so don't worry about that. If this was an anime, I'd say this and the preview would be 70% of an episode, I guess.**

 **Thank you for reading. Criticism in reviews is always appreciated.**


End file.
